


Date

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, Blind Date, F/M, Kissing, Making Up, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: When Luffy and Nami begin fighting again, Aika schemes to get them back together.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

 It was just another one of these normal days on the  _Thousand Sunny_. Calm weather, calm seas...just calm in general. The Straw Hats had recently docked on another island to replenish their supplies...except for one thing.  
  
 "Will you stop busting my chops, already?!"  
  
 "Luffy, maybe your chops need to be busted!!"  
  
 "Oh, no," Usopp bemoaned as he carried a crate into the storage room. "They're at it again."  
  
 "That's the fifth time they've argued, this week," said Chopper.  
  
 The two that the sniper and doctor were referring to were none other than Luffy and Nami, who were having themselves a bit of a disagreement...again.  
  
 "God, I am so sick of you getting on my case, all the time!!" Luffy shouted. "Get off my back, once in a while!!"  
  
 "Why don't you get off mine, once in a while?!" Nami questioned. "I mean, really, Luffy! Do you ever think about how I feel?!"  
  
 "How you feel?!" Luffy repeated. "What about me?!!"  
  
 "Jeez, they've been at it for days now," Franky said.  
  
 "Just leave them alone," said Zoro. "Sooner or later, they're just gonna burn themselves out."  
  
 "Well my ears are certainly burning," Brook began, "even though I don't have ears. Yohohoho!"  
  
 Robin sighed and shook her head in exasperation as she went to the library with Blizzard following after her, not wanting to be caught in the middle of Luffy and Nami arguing with each other.  
  
 "You are such an idiot, sometimes!!" Nami yelled.  
  
 "Oh, yeah?!" Luffy asked. "Well, you can be hell to deal with, yourself, you know!!"  
  
 In the kitchen, Sanji was busy trying to make lunch with Aika's help...but the two found it hard with Luffy and Nami going back and forth with their yelling. However, Aika took it especially hard and was doing everything in her power to block out the noise. She even tried stuffing napkins in her ears, but that didn't work.  
  
 "It's not easy to deal with, is it, Aika?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "Sanji, they've been fighting like this for days, now," said Aika, worriedly. "What if they don't stop?"  
  
 "Oh, they'll stop," said Sanji as he sauteed some scallops and garlic on a frying pan. "It just might be a while. Look, your brother and Nami have arguments like this sometimes, but they work it out in the end and they love each other a little more afterward. We just let this run its course."  
  
 "Didn't you say that the last time they argued like this," Aika began, "they almost broke up?"  
  
 "Oh, that was from a long time ago," said Sanji as he poured some fluid on the pan, causing the scallops to momentary ignite into flames before he continued sauteeing them. "Trust me, things will get better."  
  
 "...I sure hope so," said Aika as she looked outside, where she could still hear Luffy and Nami's voices going back and forth.  
  


*****Short timeskip brought to you by Pets yelling at Kana (FLCL: Alternative)*****

  
 Lunch was a bit tense. Luffy and Nami just glared at each other without saying a single word, which made the others a bit nervous during the meal. Chopper even almost choked on his scallops because he ate too fast, but thankfully, he gulped it down with some water. Still, once they were finished, Luffy and Nami walked out the door without so much as a glance toward each other.  
  
  _"How long do you think this is gonna last, anyways?"_  asked Kumi as she and Aika walked toward the library.  
  
 "Sanji says that we should let this run its course," replied Aika. "Although...I feel like this is getting out of hand, a little."  
  
  _"I don't think I'll ever understand how grownups are,"_ said Kumi.  
  
 "Me, neither," Aika concurred.  
  
 "Nami, you're driving us crazy with all this arguing that you and Luffy are doing."  
  
 Aika and Kumi both gasped upon hearing Robin's voice coming from the library, where they saw the door open, just a crack. Quietly approaching, the youngsters peeked inside and saw the archaeologist confronting Nami, who was leaning against her desk with a somewhat solemn expression.  
  
 "This is getting out of hand and you both know it," said Robin. "For goodness sake, grow up, the both of you!"  
  
 "...I guess you're right, Robin," said Nami. "It's just...lately, just looking at him makes me so mad! It's like the moment he and I open our mouths, all that comes out are names and insults!" She then sighed.  
  
 "Well, you've got to do something about this," said Robin. "This can't go on, Nami."  
  
 "I know," Nami replied. "Maybe...maybe Luffy and I just need a break from each other."  
  
 Aika gasped quietly in horror before she turned and ran off with Kumi following after her until they stopped under the Crow's Nest.  
  
 "Did...did you hear what she said?!" Aika asked. "'A break'! That means they're gonna break up, right?!"  
  
  _"Let's not jump to conclusions, Aika!"_  Kumi cried.  _"Maybe she's not really gonna break up with Luffy! I mean...at least Luffy doesn't think the same way, right? Right?!"  
_  
 "Luffy, you are driving us up the wall!"  
  
 "Zoro...?" Aika whispered as she looked around the corner and saw said-swordsman confronting his captain.  
  
 "When is this useless arguing with Nami gonna stop?!" Zoro asked. "I'm serious! This has gotten outta hand!"  
  
 "...Yeah, maybe you're right, Zoro," said Luffy. "Maybe...maybe Nami and I need some time apart."  
  
 Aika gasped again before she and Kumi hurried to their room, the former slamming the door shut behind her, jumping onto her bed, and grabbing a pillow to hug while the latter jumped onto the bed with her.  
  
 "This...this isn't happening...!" Aika whispered. "Big Brother and Big Sis Nami...they're gonna break up...!"  
  
  _"N-now, wait a minute, Aika!"_  Kumi exclaimed.  _"We don't know for sure!"_  
  
 "Kumi, you and I both heard them!" Aika cried. "This is a disaster!" She then reached into a drawer and pulled out a photo album, which she opened to reveal all sorts of pictures of Luffy and Nami, eating ice cream together, out on walks, watching the sunset, giving each other loving looks, and kissing each other.  
  
 "Look at them," said Aika. "They're meant for each other. Have you ever seen a couple more in love?"  
  
  _"Did you forget about Zoro and Robin, already?"_  asked Kumi.  
  
 "I'm serious, Kumi!" Aika shouted. "Don't you understand?! They've come so far! They're even engaged! Don't you know what will happen if they break up?! That's it! It's over! Big Brother will grow up, bitter and alone, because he'll be the Pirate King...but he'll have no queen at his side...!" She then whimpered as comical tears formed in her eyes.  
  
 _"...You're certainly the romantic type,"_  Kumi deadpanned.  
  
 "What are we gonna do, Kumi?" Aika asked. "If Big Brother doesn't marry Big Sis Nami, he'll sad and alone and bitter, and I won't have a big sister anymore!"  
  
 _"So, suddenly, this is about you?"_  Kumi asked.  _"Look, Aika, I don't really understand grownups, half the time, but...I'm pretty sure Luffy and Nami aren't gonna end things off, just like that! And if they do...well, they had a good run, right? That's what matters. If it's not just meant to be, it's not meant to be-"  
_  
 "But they ARE meant to be!" Aika argued. "We have to do something!"  
  
 _"What do you mean by 'we'?"_  Kumi asked, nervously.  _"I don't like it when you say 'we', because 'we' usually means 'we' get into trouble.'  
_  
 "Kumi get me some paper and pencil!" Aika exclaimed. "It's time for Operation: Make-Up!"  
  
 _"...Oh, boy,"_  Kumi muttered.  
  


*****Short timeskip brought to you by Amy chasing Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog reference)*****

  
**Knock-knock!  
**  
 "Hold on!"  
  
 Nami opened the door to both hers and Luffy's room (which was really hers for the time being since she kicked Luffy out yesterday), only to find no one there, but instead, she found a piece of paper on the floor.  
  
 "Huh?" she muttered as she picked it up. "What's this? A note?"  
  
 _"My dearest Nami,  
  
 I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I want to let you know that you mean more to me than you'll ever know. To make it up to you, I planned a dinner date for the two of us at The Swan Lake Restaurant in town at 8 tonight. Wear your best clothes.  
  
Love, ever yours, Luffy."  
_  
 "...There's no way Luffy would write something like this," Nami said, skeptically. "...But you know what? I'm willing to give him the benefit of a doubt. Now...what do I wear?" She then turned and walked back into the room, not knowing that nearby, Aika giggled as she watched her leave.  
  
 "The note worked, Kumi!" she whispered. "Now we have to give Big Brother his note!"  
  
 _"Aika, I don't think that this is-"_  Kumi started, only to be cut off.  
  
 "Come on!" Aika exclaimed as she ran off while Kumi followed her. Soon, the two arrived at the Men's Quarters where Luffy was staying until he and Nami decided to make up. Aika knocked on the door before she put the note down, then she and Kumi ran off before anyone could see, just as the door opened to reveal Blizzard.  
  
 "Hello?" asked the wolf-dog as he looked around, and yet found no one, but he did spot the note on the lawn. "...Oh! Hey, Luffy! You got something!"  
  
 "What is it?" Luffy asked as Blizzard picked up the note in his mouth and brought it to him. "A note?"  
  
 "Who's it from?" Franky asked.  
  
 "...It says it's from Nami," Luffy answered as he read it.  
  
 _"Dear Luffy,  
  
 I'm really sorry for how I've been acting, lately, so I thought I'd make it up to you and show you I love you. I'll be waiting for you tonight at The Swan Lake Restaurant in town at 8 o'clock. Wear your best suit and tie, since they only let people in when they have formal wear.  
  
Love, Nami.  
  
P.S.- Bring flowers, but make it a surprise."  
_  
 "Nami set up a date for us," said Luffy.  
  
 "A date?" Chopper asked.  
  
 "I guess she feels bad for harping on you, so much," Usopp mused.  
  
 "...Wait...did she say I have to wear a suit and tie?!" Luffy questioned.  
  
 "Well, what did you except Luffy?" Zoro asked. "To just walk in, wearing your cardigan?"  
  
 "...Kinda," Luffy said. "But I hate those things!"  
  
 "Well, you got no choice," said Sanji. "You owe this to Nami!"  
  
 "...I guess so," Luffy admitted. "Fine, I'll wear one...but I'm not gonna like it! Got it?"  
  


*****Short timeskip brought to you by Eren becoming a Titan (Attack on Titan reference)*****

  
 Nightfall at The Swan Lake Restaurant.  
  
 "Well...here I am," Luffy said as he stood at the front entrance. He was wearing a dark red suit with a black tie, as well as dark gray shorts with a green sash tied around the waist and a black coat with golden embroidery. In his hand was a bouquet of tulips that he bought at the market before he arrived. He walked inside the restaurant and was met with the sound of classical music played by a string quartet, plus a fancy diamond chandelier at the ceiling. The room itself had red velvet carpeting and marble columns, here and there, plus many tables with white clothes. The patrons themselves were well-dressed, as well.  
  
 "Ugh..." Luffy groaned. "Leave it to Nami to pick a stuffy place like this for a date..."  
  
 "Excuse me, sir," said the maitre d. "Can I help you?"  
  
 "Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "I'm looking for my date. She's a girl with orange hair."  
  
 "Ah, yes, I know who you're talking about," said the maitre d' as he pointed at a nearby table. "She's right over there."  
  
 Sure enough, there was Nami, wearing a creamy white, backless dress with white shoes and her hair done up in a bun, complete with a fake sunflower. Luffy's eyes went wide and a blush appeared on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and loosened his tie up a bit.  
  
 "Uh...thanks," he said before he went to sit with her. "Uh...hey, Nami."  
  
 "Hey," Nami greeted while Luffy sat down in front of her.  
  
 "Oh! Right! I got you these!" he said as he held up the bouquet.  
  
 "...You brought flowers?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Yeah," Luffy said. "They're tulips. You like tulips, right?"  
  
 "...Yeah, I do," Nami smiled as she took the bouquet. "Thanks, Luffy."  
  
 "Well, I'm glad I did something right today," Luffy quipped.  
  
 At the table behind them...  
  
 "Well, what's going on?"  
  
 Kumi took a peek from behind her menu, eyeing Luffy and Nami before she ducked back down.  
  
 "They're just talking, for now," whispered Kumi. "Looks like nothing happened, yet."  
  
 "Keep your eyes on them," Aika whispered back.  
  
 "Good evening," said a waiter as he approached Luffy and Nami. "My name is James. I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get for you two?"  
  
 "Can we just have water to start with?" asked Nami.  
  
 **Grrroooooowwl...!  
**  
 "Heheh..." Luffy chuckled, sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
 "...Can we also get breadsticks?" asked Nami.  
  
 "Of course," said James as he walked away.  
  
 "I'm guessing you didn't eat much at lunch, huh?" Nami asked.  
  
 "Well...not my usually four helpings," Luffy replied.  
  
 "Well...I was kinda leering at you," Nami pointed out.  
  
 "Well, I leered back," Luffy said, causing the two of them to laugh a bit.  
  
 "What are they doing, now?" asked Aika.  
  
  _"It sounds like they're laughing,"_  whispered Kumi.  _"Luffy must have said something funny."_  
  
 "Then that means it's working!" Aika whispered, excitedly.  
  
 "Can I help you two?" asked another waiter, causing Aika to gasp as she kept hiding behind her menu.  
  
 "Uh...we're not ready to order, yet," she said in a deep voice.  
  
 "Of course, madam," said the waiter. "Take your time!"  
  
 "Phew..." Aika sighed in relief. "Kumi, look for me. What are they doing, now?"  
  
 Kumi took a peek and saw Luffy and Nami having a decent conversation for once.  
  
 _"They're talking,"_  Kumi whispered.  _"I can't make out what they're saying, though."_  
  
 "As long as they're not yelling at each other," Aika said.  
  
 "So, this kinda likes the Baratie, right?" Luffy asked. "Where Sanji used to work."  
  
 "It does, doesn't it?" Nami asked. "Except for the lack of cooks badmouthing each other."  
  
 They both burst into laughter, just as James returned with a pitcher of water with slices of lemon and some breadsticks.  
  
 "Here you are," he said. "Enjoy."  
  
 "Thanks!" Luffy said before he began to hastily eat the breadsticks while Nami poured herself a glass of water before she took a sip, then picked up her menu.  
  
 "Let's see," she said. "What do they have that's good?"  
  
 "I'd just get everything," Luffy said as he looked at his menu. "But this steak looks really good! It's really big and it's got butter on it and grilled onions, too!"  
  
 "Ah, I'd probably get the lobster bisque soup," said Nami.  
  
 "You sure?" Luffy asked. "They also got tangerine sherbet."  
  
 "They do?" Nami asked in surprise. "Well, damn, I'll have some of that!"  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I knew you'd like that."  
  
 As the night went on, the two had a relatively good time. They ate, told jokes, laughed, talked about some of the patrons behind their backs, and laughed some more. As the date went on, Aika and Kumi smiled as they listened to their conversation, with the former growing more and more hopeful. Eventually, Luffy had cleaned his plate...well, plates, since he ordered at least 5 ten ounce steaks, while Nami had just finished her dessert.  
  
 "Ah, that was good," Luffy sighed in satisfaction.  
  
 "Yeah, I'll say," said Nami. "You know, Luffy...I had such a nice time, tonight."  
  
 "Me, too," Luffy smiled. "Listen...I'm sorry I was acting like such a jerk."  
  
 "No, Luffy, I'm the one who should apologize," Nami replied. "I mean, I've been busting your hump for a while."  
  
 "Well, I'm glad you decided to make it up to me," said Luffy.  
  
 "Yeah, I...wait a minute, what?" Nami asked.  
  
 "That's what you said in your note," Luffy said. "You said you'd make it up to me."  
  
 "What note?" Nami asked.  
  
 "The note you sent me," Luffy replied.  
  
 "I didn't send you a note," Nami said, growing irritated. "You sent me one."  
  
 "No, I didn't," Luffy countered.  
  
 "Yes, you did!" Nami said, her voice rising.  
  
 "No, I didn't!" Luffy argued.  
  
 "Uh-oh...!" Kumi squeaked. "I told you they'd catch on, Aika...!"  
  
 "Oh, no..." Aika whispered with dread.  
  
 "You know what?!" Luffy asked as he got up. "If you're not gonna own up, then I'm leaving!"  
  
 "Fine by me!" Nami shouted. "I was gonna leave, too, you idiot!!"  
  
 "Hell-cat!!" Luffy yelled.  
  
 "Moron!!" Nami barked.  
  
 "Bossy boots!!" Luffy spat.  
  
 "STOP!!!"  
  
 Luffy and Nami turned to see Aika getting out of her seat.  
  
 "Please...please, stop fighting," she begged.  
  
  _"Uh...hi,"_  Kumi waved a paw, nervously.  
  
 "Aika? Kumi?" Nami asked. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
 "...This was my idea," Aika said. "I'm sorry."  
  
 Luffy and Nami blinked at Aika before glancing at each other, then they both sighed before they went over to her side.  
  
 "Aika," Luffy said. "We gotta talk."  
  
 "I know," Aika muttered.  
  
 Soon, Aika and Kumi were sitting Luffy and Nami, both of whom had stern looks on their faces.  
  
 "Aika, why would you orchestrate something like this?" Nami asked. "You know we taught you better than that."  
  
 "I know," Aika said, "but...I just got tired of you guys arguing so much! And then I heard you two say that you needed a break from each other...so I thought that...you were gonna break up."  
  
 A pause...but then Nami covered her mouth while Luffy buzzed his lips before they both burst into laughter.  
  
 "What's so funny?!" Aika asked, angrily.  
  
 "We're not breaking up, Aika!" Luffy said. "We just thought we could use a bit of time apart from each other so we could cool down!"  
  
 "Really?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Honey, of course!" Nami answered. "Why would you be so afraid of that?"  
  
 "...It's just," Aika began, "you two are so good together...and it hurt to see you guys argue so much. I just didn't want you to make a big mistake."  
  
 Luffy and Nami both looked at each worriedly while Kumi whimpered and gently nuzzled Aika's face, causing her to smile.  
  
 "I think we did make a mistake," Luffy said. "We weren't thinking about how this might have been affecting you or the others."  
  
 "We're so sorry, honey," said Nami as she gently pet Aika on the head.  
  
 "It's okay," Aika smiled...but frowned, once more. "But I guess I'm still in trouble, huh?"  
  
 "Well, first off," Nami began, "you did leave the ship without permission."  
  
 "...I know," Aika said, sadly.  
  
 "...But...we should thank you," the navigator pointed out.  
  
 "Really?" Aika asked in surprise.  
  
 "Yeah!" Luffy said. "I think this is what Nami and I really needed! Some time to spend together as a couple! I mean...it's been a while since I last went on a date with her, what with the Marines and the adventuring and the rival pirates and the adventuring...did I mention the adventuring?"  
  
 "Yes, honey," said Nami.  
  
 "What I'm trying to say is," Luffy began, "you actually did us a favor, Aika...so maybe we'll go easy on your punishment."  
  
 "Extra chores for a week," Nami added.  
  
 "I can live with that," Aika said. "Just one thing, though...why were you guys fighting, anyway?"  
  
 "Well, we were fighting because..." Luffy started, only to trail off. "Uh...because...umm...oh...gee, Nami, why were we fighting?"  
  
 "Because..." Nami started, only trail off, as well. "Because...umm...uhh...oh...you know what? I don't remember."  
  
 "Neither do I!" Luffy said. "The only thing I remembered was that I was mad at you!"  
  
 _"You gotta be kidding,"_  said Kumi in exasperation.  _"They don't even remember?!"_  
  
 "I don't care," said Aika. "I'm just glad they're not fighting, anymore."  
  
 _"...Well, if you're happy, then so am I,"_  Kumi smiled.  
  
 "Come on," Nami said. "Let's pay for our meal and go back to the ship."  
  
 "Yeah," Luffy agreed. "Uh...Nami?"  
  
 "What?" Nami asked.  
  
 "You brought your purse...right?" Luffy asked. "'Cause I forgot my wallet."  
  
 "Uh...no," Nami replied. "I don't have my purse. How are we gonna pay for this?"  
  
 "...Well...there is one thing we can do," Luffy said.  
  


*****Short timeskip brought to you by Rush Coil (Mega Man reference)*****

 

 "HEY! GET BACK HERE!! YOU DIDN'T PAY!!!"  
  
 Luffy laughed as he, Nami, Aika, and Kumi ran from the restaurant.  
  
 "Thanks for the food!" Luffy called as he dodged a cup being tossed at him, only for it to shatter.  
  
 "See ya later!" Aika called, sitting on Luffy's shoulders while Nami laughed.  
  
 "Damn pirates...!" cursed the maitre d as he watched them escape.  
  
 After a while, the four of them managed to make it back to the Sunny, where they were greeted by the others.  
  
 "Oh, Aika, Kumi, there you two are!" Robin exclaimed as she hugged them both. "Where did you two go?"  
  
 "Sorry, Aunt Robin," Aika said.  
  
 "Well, you two look like you had a fun night," said Sanji. "What happened?"  
  
 "We have Aika to thank for that," said Nami.  
  
 "Oh, really?" Usopp asked.  
  
 "The good news is," Luffy began, "you won't be hearing any arguing from us for a while."  
  
 "So you finally made up, then," Brook said. "Wonderful!"  
  
 "About damn time," Franky said.  
  
 "Lemme guess," Zoro said. "Shortstuff tricked you guys, right?"  
  
 "How'd you know?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Oh...lucky guess," said Zoro. "And I found used paper and pens in your room."  
  
 "Oh," Aika squeaked.  
  
 "All right, Aika," Nami said. "Time for bed. Now. You got chores in the morning."  
  
 "Yes, Big Sis," said Aika as she and Kumi headed to their room.  
  
  _"Good to see you guys have made up,"_ said Blizzard. _"Well, goodnight, Luffy."  
_  
 "Yeah, goodnight guys," Chopper said.  
  
 "Goodnight, everybody," said Nami as the others headed off for bed. However, as they did, Luffy suddenly went up and grabbed Nami's hand, causing her to look back at him and see a gentle smile on his face, which caused her to smile back. Then, Luffy captured her lips in a sweet kiss...which caused Aika to squeal quietly in delight.  
  
 "Aika! Bedtime!" Robin called.  
  
 "Coming!" Aika called back as she headed to her room...leaving Luffy and Nami in each other's loving embrace.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
